


Treating The Memories

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Prompts of Color Fest, Shell Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not in love, but sex is the only means to deal with their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompts of Color Fest.

Every night, Dean waits. He hears his roommates snoring and wonders what they're dreaming about. Dean hopes they're having pleasant dreams. Even though they were his fellow captives, they were only captives for a short time. Yet, even Dean can't help hearing Hermione's screams echoing in his mind.

Dean hopes they don't wake up, but they haven't so far. Every night, at midnight, Luna slips into the bedroom the boys share. Every night, she undresses and climbs into bed with him. Every night, she straddles him and starts riding his cock. Every night, she guides his hands up to her breasts.

They had tried missionary, but the bed creaks to much if he's on top, and he doesn't want Harry or Ron getting the wrong idea. Dean likes Luna; he likes her very much. He's sure she likes him, but they're not in love. They just need something to banish their memories from their minds. Sex was that cure.

Dean hears the door open and Luna walks in. She undresses and tosses her nightgown to the floor. As always, she climbs into bed with him and begins riding him.

They start off under cover, but every time, the blanket ends up on their floor, exposing their naked bodies. At first, they feared that Harry and Ron would wake up, but now, they don't care. Luna bends down and kisses him. They may not be in love, but they kiss like they're long lost lovers.

They go slowly, much too slowly. Dean would love nothing more to be on top and to thrust into her fast and hard. He suspects she wants that too, but they don't want to disturb the others. They have to settle for a slow and quiet round of lovemaking.

Like before, they reach their mutual release and she collapses into his arms. They hold each other and wait. Finally, she kisses him one last time, dresses and leaves. They're not in love, but they can't wait for the next time.


End file.
